I will remember you
by Shannen1
Summary: This is a oneparter and it has nothing to do with my other stories. Let me know what you think .


The rain and the thunder was keeping Brenda up she has always hated the thunder Dylan has always found it very amusing that she wakes him up in the middle of the night if there was a thunder storm. Brenda turns over with tears in her eyes and runs her hand across his chest she knows every inch of his body so well and just having him next to her makes her feel so safe. She is working on her fear she needs to get better at handling it cause this was getting ridiculous. Brenda jumps as she feels Dylan's lips on her cheeks." Why are you crying Bren?" He whispers as he pulls her closer to him.  
  
"It's nothing you wouldn't understand just go back to sleep Dylan".  
  
"Come on Bren talk to me I wanna understand."  
  
" It's just the thunder nothing else".  
  
Brenda looks at him as he closes the gap between them and kisses her it continued to amaze her that after all these years there was still the same passion and electricity between them kissing Dylan still makes her feel like that teenage girl who fell in love with him the first time they kissed. Brenda places her head on Dylan chest and as he runs his hands through her hair she fall a sleep just like she used to.  
  
The sunlight wakes Brenda she goes into the kitchen and puts on some coffee and goes into the living room and turns on the TV she doesn't have to work today in fact she hasn't worked in a long time she just doesn't have the desire to. It's too demanding and it will tear her away from her safe little world she hears the phone ring but she doesn't pick up the machine will get it.  
  
"Hi you have called Dylan and Brenda McKay now there can be several reasons why we are not answering the phone maybe we're out, maybe we're busy, maybe we just didn't hear the phone or maybe we just don't wanna talk to you right now." Brenda laughs "Dylan you can't say that! Why not? It's not nice! So what are you gonna do to me?" Dylan and Brenda laugh. "Leave a message if you want to after all this and we'll get back to you. Bye."  
  
"Hi Brenda it's me just wanted to know if you might wanna do something with me today give me a call when you hear this bye sweetie."  
  
Dylan sits down next to Brenda and looks at her. "Why didn't you answer the phone is was Donna why don't you wanna talk to her." Brenda looks at Dylan and smiles " I just want us to spend the day together." Dylan pulls her close and kisses her forehead. " I would love nothing more than to spend the day with you but I have to go over to the club and get some work done so why don't you go out with Donna and I'll be home later." Brenda throws her arms around his neck and holds on tight and whispers in a weak voice. "Promise." Dylan can't help but laugh." Of course I will."  
  
Brenda and Donna goes out to lunch and as they looking at the menu Brenda can't help but stare at the empty chair next to her.  
  
"What are you staring at Brenda?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So what are you having for lunch?" Dylan asks his wife.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"What do you mean Brenda?" Donna asks her friend.  
  
"Nothing I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"You don't wanna talk about lunch don't you find that a bit strange?" Dylan asks with a smile.  
  
"Look Brenda we have been friends for years and I'm worried about you."  
  
"Don't worry Donna I'm fine."  
  
" No you're not you talking to D.."  
  
"No you must be hearing things and I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"She is right Bren." Dylan says as he puts his hand over hers.  
"No go away you're not here."  
  
Dylan ignores her last comment and looks at Brenda with some much love in his eyes and Brenda can feel that tears are forming in her eyes. "I have to go Donna I can't do this" Brenda says as she gets up and runs out for the restaurant leaving a confused and worried behind.  
  
Brenda gets into her car and breaks down and begin to sob she rests her head on the wheel and tries to compose herself.  
"Bren why did you leave Donna sitting there all alone?"  
  
"Go away you're not really here."  
"Of course I'm here where else would I be?"  
  
"How should I know you're the one who is."  
  
She can't bring herself to say the word instead she looks at Dylan and lies down resting her head on his lap Dylan runs his hand through her hair and smiles at his wife.  
  
Brenda is standing in front of dresser in their bedroom she looks at the pictures on the dresser there is their wedding picture, pictures from their honeymoon and pictures from when they were younger like from the spring dance. She opens the top draw and pulls out small black velvet inside it is his watch chain. Brenda jumps when she feels Dylan's arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulders.  
"Don't ever sneak up on me like than."  
  
"Come on Bren I call out your name as soon as I walked through the door."  
  
"Oh it's just that sometimes I don't hear you."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Whose watch chain is that?  
  
"It's yours."  
  
"Don't be silly I have mine right here" and he pulls it up for Brenda to see.  
  
"I know baby." She says and run her hand across his cheek and walks into the bathroom.  
  
Dylan walks into the bathroom where Brenda was lying in the tub. She is still the most beautiful woman he has ever seen she has shampoo in her hair and she is shaving her legs.  
"Hey Bren have you seen my sun glasses?"  
  
"Why do you need them?"  
  
"I'm gonna go and get us some dinner."  
  
"No I haven't seen them but don't worry Dylan you won't need them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They can't save you Dylan."  
  
"What is with you today? Why are you so upset? Is it because the test was negative? Don't worry Bren we will have our baby I promise."  
"Did it hurt Dylan?" She asks her husband as she runs the razor up her leg in one quick rough motion.  
"Brenda you're bleeding."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"I'm not bleeding Bren."  
  
"My God Dylan stop ignoring the truth look at yourself you have a huge cut on your face and one your left arm."  
  
Brenda laugh at herself here she is having a fight with her dead husband even in death he can drive her crazy. Her husband is dead but he doesn't seem to know it they both act as if he was still alive and this is slowly but surely drive her crazy but she doesn't want it to change cause it will mean that she will no longer be able to talk to him, to see him or to feel him next to her. What if she were to die would she not know it either she pick up the razor again and looks at it and then at her wrists then she runs it across her left wrist but it doesn't break the skin. Dylan pulls the razor from her hand and through it across the room.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Bren?" Dylan says grabbing Brenda's arms and pulls her to his chest as Brenda breaks down and begins to sob. The sound of Brenda's sobbing breaks Dylan's heart.  
  
"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to shout at you please stop crying."  
  
"No get mad at me please Dylan."  
  
"I can't stay mad at you why would you want me to?"  
  
"Cause I can feel you so much closer to me then."  
  
"I'm here Bren and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"You're already gone."  
  
Brenda grabs a towel and wraps it around her and goes into their bedroom and gets dressed leaving Dylan in behind. She sits down on the bed she pulls the covers up around her and she looks at pictures of them again. There is a knock on the door and Brenda goes and opens the door and sees Brandon standing on the other side without saying a word they hug. They go into the living room and sit down on the sofa Brandon is shocked by the sight of his sister she is pale, her eyes are swollen and red, she has lost weight she couldn't afford to lose and the light and sparkle have gone from her eyes. Brenda looks at her brother and takes a deep breath.  
"If I tell you something will you promise to keep it a secret?"  
  
"You know I will Brenda."  
  
"I can see Dylan."  
  
"I know in your head."  
  
"No he is here he talks to me."  
  
"Brenda he is gone I know how much you want him here and that is why you think he is here."  
  
"You're wrong and he doesn't know that he is dead he thinks he still runs the club and that we will get pregnant soon."  
  
"Look Brenda I can't begin to understand what you're going through but you have to let him go now please."  
  
"Don't listen to him baby he is trying to break us up."  
  
"Dylan you know it's not true now please leave so I can talk to my brother."  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"No Bren I'm not leaving I want to hear what he has to say to you."  
  
"No please leave Dylan I can't take this."  
  
"I know how much you want Dylan to be here but trust me sis he is gone."  
  
"Shut up Brandon and leave me and my wife alone."  
  
"He can't hear you only I can."  
  
"Brandon get the hell out of our house now."  
  
"Come with me Dylan I want to talk to you alone please."  
  
Brandon reaches out and grabs his sister's arm but Brenda shakes his hand off and leaves the room followed by Dylan.  
  
"Don't Brandon."  
  
"So now what have Brandon convinced you that our marriage is a mistake so now you're leaving me."  
  
"You have already left me."  
  
"I would never do that."  
  
"But you did you were killed almost a year ago."  
  
"No I don't believe you you're lying.  
  
"No I wish I was but look at your left arm and run your hand across your forehead and you will feel a large cut you got that night. You were killed by a when a truck ran a red light you were on your way home from the club when it happened you died on the way to the hospital."  
  
"Stop it Bren is this some kind of bad joke."  
  
"Believe me than was how I felt when the phone rang and they told me that you were dead."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"It's true think about when was the last time you got some sleep, ate something, took a shower or the last time we made love can you even remember."  
  
"Why are you hurting me like this what have I done to you."  
  
I don't want to hurt you believe me that is the last thing I would ever want to but I can't keep this up anymore I'm so tired I just want to sleep and I don't because I fear that if I sleep like I used to you will be gone when I wake up.  
  
Dylan look at her and all of a sudden it became clear that all their plans and dreams would never come true he remembers the accident and the pain he felt and how worry he was about how she would handle it. He remembers how hard he fought to stay alive but in the end it had been too hard and too painful. He remembers how he found Brenda lying on their bed sobbing the night of the accident and how he tried to console her but nothing he did helped he remembers the sound broke his heart over and over again. He looks at his wife standing in front of him crying what he wouldn't give just to be able to hold and kiss her again like he used to.  
  
"I guess I better go now."  
  
"I don't want you to."  
  
"I know you don't but I have to you know that as well as I do."  
  
" I can't say goodbye to you Dylan not again please don't make me."  
  
"Then don't say goodbye say I'll see you again."  
  
"You promise."  
  
"I promise I love you Bren."  
  
"I love you too Dylan with all my heart."  
  
Dylan kisses her one last time and then he is gone Brenda sits down on their bed Brandon can hear his sister sobbing and he goes in and sits down next to her. He puts his arm around her shoulders Brenda jumps as she feels his touch she looks at her brother and whispers.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"I know."  
  
"No Brandon he is really gone I can't feel him in the room anymore."  
  
" It's okay sis."  
  
"I miss him so much it hurts." 


End file.
